


Tin-Foil Telephoners

by I3utterflyEffect



Series: Transcendence AU [8]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Conspiracy Theories, Inspired by Music, Oneshot, Radio, Transcendence AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I3utterflyEffect/pseuds/I3utterflyEffect
Summary: This was a radio for theories about pre-transcendence myths... but some people can't get it thru their heads that this wasn't for current-era conspiracy theories-- Especially not when they're this caliber of stupid.(Inspired by the song Touch Tone Telephone by Lemon Demon!)





	Tin-Foil Telephoners

**DAVIS:** And… we’re already getting a call! Welcome to the Pre-transcendence Radio!

**CALLER:** Oh my god— hello! I’ve been trying to get through for so long! I have a theory about Alcor the Dreambender!

**DAVIS:** …Okay, let’s hear it.

 **CALLER:** He’s the most powerful demon in existence, right? I believe the reason for that is because he’s not even completely a demon!

 **MARANDA:** You must be joking.  
****

**CALLER:** No, no, hear me out! If you do your research it’s obvious, Dipper Pines disappeared on the same day The Transcendence happened, and— and— The first Mizar was his sister, and i—  
****

**DAVIS:** _(Over the caller ranting)_ Um, we only—

 **CALLER:** Why else would it be called the Transcendence?! The government is lying to us! They’re—

_[Davis hangs up.]_

**DAVIS:** Okay, um… we sincerely apologize about that. If you are planning on calling us, please keep in mind we only talk about theories about pre-transcendence occurrences, like Bloody Mary, Mothman, etcetera. There’s a reason we’re called the Pre-transcendence Radio. Have a good night everyone, and keep your tin-foil hats off, please.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t the end of that occurrence. The caller ended up calling every single day after that, and even when they blocked the number, they ended up calling from different numbers, again and again, and they were considering shutting down calls until the whole thing blew over—

 

Until, suddenly, they stopped.

 

“I guess they gave up.” Maranda said. “You’ve gotta admit, though, that was some crazy determination.”  


“Yeah… Maybe Alcor the Dreambender scared him straight!” Davis snickered. 

“In all seriousness, though, did you work out some sort of magic block?” Maranda asked, looking to the call manager.

Tyrone smirked a little, leaning back into his chair. “No… but I bet someone finally dealt with him.”  


 

Davis quirked an eyebrow, looking at him.

“I meant, like, got him to a psychiatrist, not murdered. That did sound kind of ominous, didn’t it?” Tyrone laughed.

The door opened, and someone peeked their head thru. “It’s airtime in a few minutes. Everyone finish up before we go live!”

Tyrone glanced to them. “Well, looks like we’re taking the last few calls of the night soon! Here’s to hoping no conspiracy theorists call.” He ‘toasted’ his water bottle, before drinking the last of it.

Davis grinned a little,  turning to the mic as they went live.

“Good evening, everyone!”


End file.
